BORN Ryoga x Ray WET
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: FLAT! BLOWJOB..


**Title : WET**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Ryoga x Ray BORN**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT!**

**A/N : short fic lagi, dan BORN lagi XDD**

.

.

Ray tengah duduk sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di papan berukuran sedang yang ia tumpukan di kedua kakinya. Menulis beberapa not nada untuk materi lagu baru BORN, beberapa kali Ray menghapus tulisannya, lalu kembali menuliskan sesuatu, menghapus dan kembali menulis, begitu seterusnya sampai Ray tak mendengar suara pintu studio terbuka dan seseorang tengah berjalan dari belakang, mendekatinya.

"ohayou Ray-chun—"

Ray sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar sebuah sapaan dari orang yang begitu ia kenal dan merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya, Ryoga.

Ray memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berhenti menulis, menoleh kearah Ryoga yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"masih merokok?" tanya Ray, membuat Ryoga sedikit salah tingkah lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ray memutar badannya menghadap Ryoga, menatap lurus si vokalis yang tengah berdiri gelisah.

"hanya satu batang—" jawab Ryoga pelan

"mau satu, bahkan setengah pun sama saja bodoh!" balas Ray, "kalau kau masih saja merokok, jangan harap aku mengijinkanmu menciumku!" lanjut Ray sembari mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap beranjak.

"tu—tunggu! apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryoga menahan kedua pundak Ray untuk tetap duduk ditempatnya. "aku tak suka bau rokok Ryoga" jawab Ray, "badanmu—bau rokok—" lanjut Ray sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan si vokalis dari pundaknya dan berdiri untuk keluar studio sebelum tangannya di tahan Ryoga.

"ikut denganku!" kata Ryoga dingin, segera menarik tangan Ray untuk keluar studio dan berjalan ke lorong gedung.

"Ryoga? kita mau kemana?" tanya Ray, setengah berteriak saat Ryoga sama sekali tak menanggapinya dan tetap memaksanya untuk ikut.

"Ryoga! kau tuli hah? aku tanya kita mau kemana?" ulang Ray

"diam dan ikut saja" jawab Ryoga, tanpa menoleh dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai Ray mulai kewalahan untuk mengikuti. Dan akhirnya sampai lah mereka, didepan kamar mandi.

'hah? mau apa ke—" protes Ray terpotong saat Ryoga membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendorong Ray untuk masuk kedalam, bersamanya.

Ryoga berdiri membelakangi pintu kamar mandi, dan tangannya bergerak dibelakang punggungnya, mengunci pintu perlahan, sementara Ray masih terus berteriak emosi, dan melakukan protesnya.

"Ryoga! aku mau keluar!" Ray mendorong-dorong tubuh Ryoga untuk menyingkir dari pintu, namun ia kalah kuat. Ryoga berbalik mendorong tubuh Ray merapat ke dinding kamar mandi, tangannya masih sempat menahan tubuh Ray untuk tidak terdorong kasar ke dinding.

"Ryogaaaaa!" Ray berteriak saat Ryoga menyalakan shower yang berada tepat diatas kepala Ray, membiarkan guyuran air membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Ryoga tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ray, meraih bibir Ray sekaligus meredam protes dari si gitaris. Sementara guyuran air masih terus membasahi mereka.

Tak lama, Ryoga melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dan mengamati wajah basah –memerah- Ray didepannya. "TEMEE!" maki Ray mendorong tubuh Ryoga menjauh dan mematikan showernya. Sementara Ryoga terkekeh, "sekarang bau rokoknya hilang kan? jadi—ayo kita lanjutkan Ray-chun.." goda Ryoga sembari melepas kaos hitamnya yang telah basah kuyup.

-OWARI-

**Title : WET / 2**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Ryoga x Ray BORN**

**Rating : NC**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT, MxM, blowjob**

a/n : oke! oke! ini janji saya buat nerusin WET yang 'katanya' dipotong pas bagian tegang(?). Ini udah bener-bener final yaa.. nggak ada lanjutan2nya lagi -_- gomen kalo nggak mutu dan kurang bisa memuaskan ketegangan(?) reader XDDD

**.**

**.**

"_Ryogaaaaa!" Ray berteriak saat Ryoga menyalakan shower yang berada tepat diatas kepala Ray, membiarkan guyuran air membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Ryoga tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ray, meraih bibir Ray sekaligus meredam protes dari si gitaris. Sementara guyuran air masih terus membasahi mereka._

_Tak lama, Ryoga melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dan mengamati wajah basah –memerah- Ray didepannya. "TEMEE!" maki Ray mendorong tubuh Ryoga menjauh dan mematikan showernya. Sementara Ryoga terkekeh, "sekarang bau rokoknya hilang kan? jadi—ayo kita lanjutkan Ray-chun.." goda Ryoga sembari melepas kaos hitamnya yang telah basah kuyup._

.

.

"tu—tunggu! jangan mendekat!" Ray mendorong-dorong tubuh Ryoga, "ku bilang jangan mendekat!"

sementara Ryoga tak menggubris. Ryoga sedikit menunduk, berusaha untuk melihat wajah Ray yang terus saja berusaha menghindarinya.

"kenapa? toh kita sudah sering melakukan ini Ray—" ucap Ryoga meraih dagu Ray, menatap si gitaris dengan seringai khasnya. Wajah Ray semakin memerah, menepis kasar tangan Ryoga dari wajahnya, "tapi bukan seperti ini—" jawab Ray ditengah perasaan malunya.

Ryoga memandangi Ray dari atas ke bawah, tubuh si gitaris benar-benar basah kuyup, sama seperti dirinya. Kalau ini dibiarkan, mereka bisa sakit dan semuanya akan kacau. "baiklah—" kata Ryoga, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ray yang masih terpepet di tembok. Ray menghela nafas lega sampai Ryoga mulai menunduk dan tubuhnya perlahan ambruk di depan Ray, berjongkok.

"Ryo—Ryoga? mau apa kau?" tanya Ray panik saat wajah si vokalis berhadapan dengan celananya. Ryoga menengadah, "kita lakukan pemanasan disini, sisanya di apartemenku, deal?" tanya Ryoga dan tak memperlukan persetujuan Ray karena tangannya dengan cekatan melepas ikat pinggang Ray dan menariknya lepas sebelum si gitaris berhasil menahannya.

"Ryoga?! berhenti!" Ray berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Ryoga yang mulai aktif menarik resleting celananya dan mulai menyentuh 'miliknya'.

"Ryoga! Temee! aku bilang hentikan—" Ray semakin panik saat Ryoga berhasil menarik turun celana panjangnya, usaha Ray untuk memberontak sia-sia.

"sstt—kau ingin yang lain mendengar dan menemukan kita di sini, hmm?" tanya Ryoga, menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ray mengeleng cepat, "jadi diam dan nikmatilah—" lanjut Ryoga dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang tertunda, kali ini memainkan jemarinya di sekitar area sensitive Ray.

Ray mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya meremat pundak Ryoga erat seiring gerakan seduktif Ryoga yang semakin liar. Ryoga tersenyum kecil dan mulai menarik turun pertahanan terakhir si gitaris. Ray menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah. Rasa dingin ditubuhnya perlahan hilang, berganti sensasi panas yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Ryoga—hentikan—ughh—" suara Ray mulai bergetar, saat tangan dingin Ryoga menyentuh miliknya perlahan, Ryoga tak bergeming. Dia mulai memainkan dengan asal dan sesekali menengadah, sekedar melihat perubahan ekspresi dari si gitaris.

"nggh—Ryogaa…" Ray mulai meracau diselingi lenguhan yang berusaha ia tahan saat merasakan hangatnya mulut Ryoga menyelimuti 'dirinya' yang lain. "ngggh—Ryo—gaa—" lenguhan Ray semakin keras saat dengan sengaja Ryoga memainkan tempo permainannya, membuat Ray semakin gila dan merasakan kedua lutunya tak kuasa untuk menahan berat badannya. Badannya benar-benar terasa lemas, dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi.

"kau menyukai nya?" goda Ryoga sembari terkekeh, tangannya mengocok cepat milik Ray membuat lenguhan Ray semakin keras.

"uuggh—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"siapa didalam?"

Ray dan Ryoga sama-sama tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara orang diluar kamar mandi, keduanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci rapat. Wajah memerah Ray mulai panik, segera ia menyingkirkan tangan Ryoga dari selangkangannya, namun Ryoga menolak.

"stt! aku takkan bermain setengah-setengah.." kata Ryoga pelan.

"halloo… ada orang didalam?" suara orang diluar itu mulai memanggil lagi, sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, suara Tomo.

"haai! ini aku—" kata Ryoga setengah berteriak, masih dalam posisi yang sama, tangannya sesekali bermain dengan milik Ray, membuat Ray kembali melenguh.

"sedang apa kau didalam? mana Ray?" teriak Tomo dari luar.

"a—hhmmmmp—" suara Ray tertahan saat Ryoga yang dengan cepat berdiri dan membekap mulut Ray, "aku tidak tahu—" jawab Ryoga, kembali berteriak. "kau ingin ketahuan hah?" tanya Ryoga, mempelankan suaranya dan menatap tajam si gitaris, Ray menggeleng.

"Ryoga.. kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Tomo, Ryoga memutar kedua matanya malas, "aku mandi!" jawab Ryoga asal lalu kembali berjongkok dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Ray membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar, tak menyangka Ryoga masih akan melanjutkan aksi gilanya.

"Ryoga! cukup! sudah cukup—" perintah Ray, Ryoga menggeleng, tak menggubris dan mulai memasukkan milik Ray kedalam mulutnya, dengan tempo yang lambat disusul lenguhan Ray yang kembali keluar.

"aree? aku seperti mendengar suara yang lain.." kata Tomo, dan membuat Ryoga tersedak lalu terbatuk-batuk didalam. Ray membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka Tomo masih berada didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"oi Ryoga daijoubu?" tanya Tomo, menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi, "urusai na!" jawab Ryoga jengkel setelah batuknya mereda, "kau tunggu saja di studio, atau carilah Ray! aku segera selesai!" lanjut Ryoga setengah membentak.

"oke..oke.. aku akan mencari Ray.." jawab Tomo diikuti suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dari kamar mandi. Ray menghela nafas lemah, energi nya terkuras habis.

"lain kali pelankan suara mu—yang tadi hampir saja—" kata Ryoga sembari berdiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ray, membuat si gitaris reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, "siapa suruh ditempat umum seperti ini—" jawab Ray, meremat pelan rambut Ryoga, membuat Ryoga tertawa kecil.

"kita selesaikan segera, aku tak sabar melakukan kegiatan inti setelah latihan, Ray" kata Ryoga sebelum melumat bibir penuh Ray, bersamaan tangan kanannya yang bergerak dan –kembali- memainkan Ray yang lain dengan tempo yang cepat.

Ray melenguh tertahan, dan semakin erat memeluk Ryoga saat ia mencapai klimaks, membasahi tangan si vokalis. Ryoga melepas ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Ray yang lemas.

.

"lalu setelah ini?" tanya Ray, membuat Ryoga mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "apanya?"

"issh! kita tidak mungkin keluar dengan pakaian basah begini kan?" jawab Ray emosi dan memukul kepala Ryoga pelan.

"ooh.. itu.. tenang saja aku sudah mengantisipasinya—" Ryoga beranjak dan mengambil sebuah tas dari balik tirai bath up dan menyerahkannya pada si gitaris.

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ray menatap isi tas itu, yang ternyata berisi beberapa potong pakaian serta celana kering. Ryoga hanya tertawa, "simpel—aku sudah mempersiapkannya dari rumah—" jawab Ryoga enteng dan spontan Ray melemparkan tas itu kearah Ryoga kasar.

"dasar mesum! kau manusia mesum! jadi ini semua rencanamu?" maki-maki Ray emosi, Ryoga malah tertawa semakin keras.

"ayo segera ganti—atau kau mau aku yang menggantikan bajumu, hmm?" goda Ryoga –lagi-

"grrrrrrhhh!"

-OWARI-


End file.
